Unsound Me
by BuyMeABlueLolipop
Summary: Miku, a shut in/perfectionist artist needs a muse so badly and then a college student moves in a few floors below her. Luka knows she's beautiful, only because she tries to be. She doesn't care when people stare after her. But she cares when her certain new neighbor doesn't.
1. Charcoal and Papers

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

+++One+++

Miku's teal blue eyes slowly opened and squinted when rays of sunlight passed through her open windows. Using a hand to shield the offending light, she realized that she had passed out on her couch last night. Her luminous eyes focused on her pale hand covered with acrylic paint, her nails caked with pastel wax and fingertips dirty with charcoal.

Sitting up and groaning when her back cracked painfully, she cursed thinking that she really need to stop sleeping anywhere in her apartment. Why sleep on the couch when you have a perfectly good bed? There was no sense to that but to Miku, old habits die hard. She stood up and stretched her small frame, her long teal hair unkempt and dishevelled from her uncomfortable sleeping position.

Flipping some silky smooth teal locks off her shoulders, she padded through her den barefooted. Her lair was a two-bedroom apartment and was newly furnished when she brought it. The teal-haired girl doesn't care about extravagance, only on the things that fit her needs. The apartment was almost too big for a girl living alone.

After a year of living in it, Miku still doesn't think she needed a dining table when she could eat in the living room's couch. Her apartment was unexpectedly empty. There wasn't much furniture or appliances and it made her lair look even bigger and uninhabited. Miku believes in sanitation and neatness but there was one room in her home that she keeps her neat-freaked-ness out of the door. Her studio. It was the bigger one of the two bedrooms she converted into her workspace.

Miku opened her fridge, thinking of her empty growling stomach. It was empty and Miku wondered what time it was. She cursed when she saw the stagnant wall clock on her soft blue coloured wall, its hands no longer moving, stuck in 3:43 forever. She walked towards the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. Shaking her head in disbelief, she walked to her door and put on her black and teal checkered sneakers. After putting on her footwear, she patted her back pockets and she felt her wallet. [What kind of girl sleeps with her wallet still in her pocket?]

Taking the black hair tie that hung on her doorknob, she ran her hands through her long tumbling locks and gathered them in a high ponytail, with a few twists and turns of her wrist she deemed herself presentable. Glancing at the floor-to-ceiling mirror on the wall adjacent to her door, she ran a hand on her face and stared at her reflection blankly, emotionlessly.

She walked out of her apartment and locked the door before walking towards the elevator.

She didn't care that she was wearing her paint splattered sweater and yesterday's jeans after all, she knew she was just going to grab a bite across the street. Her sweater was white, with its cuff sleeves especially colourful with acrylic and oil paint. Not intentional, mind you.

* * *

Walking through the glass doors of Blonde's Diner, she was greeted by a golden haired boy wearing a black apron around his small waist. He wasn't surprised to see the artist in her current appearance because he'd seen much worse.

"Hey, Miku." The boy was hardly two months younger than her but still a head shorter than her.

"Hello, Len." She replied with her usual dry tone. This only made the blonde boy smile in amusement. Miku was a regular customer and was a dear friend of the owner, Lily.

"Geesh, you look like you slept on the floor, Miku." A girl with short shoulder length golden hair passed the teal-haired girl and grabbed her hand. The resemblance between Len and Rin was quite obvious. Pushing Miku on one of the tables by the window, she asked, "Just woke up?"

And the golden twins were quite fond of the young artist. Even despite Miku's lacklustre personality and terrible social skills.

Miku hummed her agreement and fought the urge to fold her arms on the table and take a nap. "I'll take my usual order, Rin…" she mumbled before opting to leaning on her elbows and putting her chin on her hand.

"Breakfast's long over," Rin jerked a thumb towards the clock behind the counter. It read 1:55 noon. Seeing the look on Miku's normally expressionless face, the blonde sighed, "Okay fine, hime-sama." She said jokingly as she went to the counter to ring the cook. "Leaky wants breakfast!"

Miku turned her attention on the still newly-wiped table, staring at nothing in particular. For Miku, she sees everything in lines, colors and shades, and strokes of texture. Like the off-white linoleum table, it was stained with a slightly transparent tangerine which she guessed was from ketchup. Dipping her finger on the glass of cool water on her table, she traced some invisible lines on the table top surface.

"Miku," Len approached the artist, hands holding his tray to his chest. "Do you mind if she sits across you? We don't have extra tables since we are already packed."

Looking up, the teal-haired girl saw Len with a rather tall and beautiful woman behind him standing awkwardly with an equally awkward smile on her pink lips. The woman was slightly older than Miku, with light pink hair that fell in soft curls on her shoulders to her back. The artist couldn't help but stare at the perfectly pure deep sky blue of the pink woman's eyes. It was exactly the colour of the sky on a fine cloudless day. One where strangers say 'today is a beautiful day, don't you think so?' out of the blue just because you happened to sit next to them.

Ordinary people could not understand the eccentricity of an artist's behaviour. Especially when the artist tries and fails to explain what they mean. But Miku says exactly what she means, no sugar-coating or euphemism needed. Exactly as she said it. People often get offended and would say rude things to the teal-haired artist. That was why even though she would never admit it, she was thankfully grateful that some people were willing to be her friend.

But after years of honesty she realized that people doesn't appreciate it when you tell them their flaws, their imperfection. Miku was meticulous when it comes to details, always looking for other ways to improve the beauty of art. She was a perfectionist in her work and sometimes when people ask her honest opinion. And when she does give them her honest critique, they would look affronted and insulted like they didn't want her opinion, after all.

So much for honesty. After years of being disliked, Miku learned to tone down her 'severe' honesty and tactlessness.

Len stood still waiting for her response for a while as the slightly older girl behind him shifted, uncomfortable under the artist's intense scrutiny.

Miku then recalled the question and straightened up on her seat, "I don't mind, really. Lily would surely yell at me if I happen to decrease her profits." She said with a ghost of a smile on her own lips. Turning her attention towards the relieved-looking pink-haired woman, "Please have a seat."

"Thanks," the older woman sunk on the plush seat and sighed. "I'll have mocha and lion's share please." She said to Len as the blond guy jot it down, surprise evident on his young handsome face.

"I'll be back with your order." He said a little dazed.

"I like to eat." The pink-haired woman said as an explanation to the rather cool-faced artist across her.

Miku leaned he back on the soft leather as she gave the gorgeous girl across her rare obligatory-greeting smiles. She wasn't particularly surprised to know that the older girl ate healthily as what she had studied on the other woman's physique already told her. "I guess you also gym?" Miku asked, not really caring if the other wouldn't answer since she already knew before she even asked.

The older woman looked surprised at her question and tucked her pink locks behind her modestly pierced ears. Miku noted the silver butterfly wing stud on the woman's ear and glanced at the other ear and saw the other half glint in the light behind pink locks. "I… yes, I gym. No one has been able to tell that I exercise a lot. They all seem to expect that I got my body naturally, no effort at all." she said this with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You're quite an observer, aren't you?"

Miku blinked when she had been graced with an answer. "Not really." She said as she continued to stare at the other woman's perfectly heart-shaped face, the cupid's bow of her shaped lips and the delicate curve of her pink eyelashes that framed her deep sky blue eyes thickly. There was also her fair unblemished skin, a little tanned from sun's exposure but still flawless and clear.

Bright turquoise eyes lowered down to the delicate dip of the older woman's collarbone, the curve of her neck and to the ample bosom hidden underneath a pastel-shaded coloured cashmere sweater that Miku tried to remember the name. After a split second, she recognized the shade. Cornsilk.

The pink-haired woman noticing the stop of the conversation brought up her hands, "My name's Megurine Luka. Yours?"

Miku's brightly-coloured eyes landed on the outstretched hand and out of politeness and a little intrigue, she took it a little glad that she bothered to wash her hands. "I'm Miku, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Luka replied with a dazzling smile. "I'm new to the area, actually. Just moved in."

Noticing the bait, the teal-haired girl asked anyway. "Oh, where?" Her eyes still studiously observing the other woman. Luka didn't even seem to notice the intensity of the artist's gaze on her. Or chose to not comment on it.

"There," the pink-haired woman pointed outside the window with a perfectly manicured finger. Light sea green nail polish, Miku unknowingly noticed. The structure pointed at outside was a twenty-three story real estate building where Miku, coincidentally, lives in. She owned the entire eighteenth floor, after all.

"Oh, you were that college student who moved in a week ago?" Miku said, remembering a certain conversation with a neighbour a few floors below her when they occupied the same elevator which led to gossip.

"I'm surprised you knew." Luka said, eyes wide with a certain interest. Miku couldn't put a finger on it.

"I occupy the eighteenth floor." Miku smiled a little. Luka was about to say something else when their orders arrived carried by both Rin and Len.

"Miku-Miku, here's your breakfast and Okabe-san wants you to know he's not happy with your order." Rin said as she set the plate of spring-onion buttered toast and a stack of pancakes in front of Miku.

"Okabe-san isn't supposed to say anything about my order. He was supposed to just cook what I want to eat." Miku replied as she watched Len serve Luka's lion's share and mocha. "Besides, if he says anything else, I'm afraid it would only upset my appetite."

"Haha, you're right~! But you should say thank you at least. You are the only costumer here who could order a breakfast set anytime of the day, after all." Rin smiled softly at her teal-haired friend then putting her hands on her hips, she huffed, "Friend of the owner privileges~"

"For me, it really is breakfast."

"Yeah yeah, artist quirks!"

After the golden-haired twins left, Miku glanced at Luka's portion and noticed the amount, lion's share indeed.

"Tell me when you need help finishing that," Miku said to Luka as she poured syrup and put on some generous amount of butter on her steaming plate of pancakes.

"Not happening~!" Luka grinned as she dug into her food which consisted of three cups of rice, potato salad, shrimp and seafood in soy sauce, with some vegetable side dishes, and a large tumbler of mocha.

Miku and Luka walked back to their building together in companionable silence. Miku had her hands stuck in her pockets, glancing at the grey sky repeatedly and studying the pattern of shades. She had forgotten that she was not alone so when Luka talked, Miku visibly flinched.

"Oh, sorry… I've been talking for a while now and you didn't seem to be listening." Luka smiled good-naturedly, not at all offended by the artist's lack of attention. More than anything, she seemed amused.

"I apologize," Miku bowed her head as she punched the arrow sign button on the wall with her unpainted finger. "My friend always compared me to brick wall when she comes to hang out."

Chuckling, Luka shifted in her comfortable flip-flops. "Brick wall's a bit much, don't you think so? More like a painting. Unresponsive but people talk in front of works of art."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Miku's lips, "Hm, you noticed I paint…"

"Who wouldn't?" Luka glanced down at the artist's garments, soft emotion in her eyes. "Kind of hard to miss, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly trying to hide it anyway." Miku raised a hand to fix her long side bangs. Her fingers grazing the metal ring in her multiple-pierced ear and Luka raised an eyebrow when she noticed.

"Wow, aren't artist's supposed to appreciate the balance of things?" Luka noted as she eyed the artist's three-pierced left ear and the one pierced right ear, all the accessories on the left were pure silver while the other was a ring studded with what Luka recognized as emeralds.

"Not about art," Miku shrugged as the elevator doors opened and they got inside. "Just about preference."

"Hmm, what floor are you in?" Luka asked as she pressed her floor level.

"Why do you ask?" Miku said, her voice gaining back its dry tone.

Luka noticed the change and smiled at the transition, "So I could punch it in?" the taller woman pointed at the column of buttons on the side of the platinum doors. Luka realized that she felt a little too interested in the shorter girl. It was about time, anyway.

Miku winced inwardly when she comprehended her sudden defensiveness at the other woman's innocent question. Leaning on the wall, she muttered quietly, "Eighteen." Luka pushed the said button and leaned back on the wall, beside Miku.

"Just five floors above mine, then."

They were alone as the elevator rose and the hair on Miku's arms stood as they always do when ascending. It was not unpleasant just uncomfortable. But Miku hated using the stairs especially when her apartment was so high up.

"What made you move?" Miku asked, out of nothing else to say. The silence was starting to unnerve her.

Luka, seemingly surprised at the interest the artist was showing smiled eagerly, "It's much nearer to the university I attend. One of the reasons." Blue eyes darted up towards the digital screen that showed, 6 going to 7.

Another bait, Miku noticed. Luka seemed to be the type of person who wants people to ask her than blab things on her own accord. She wasn't going to ask another question though as the elevator dinged and opened to floor thirteen.

"I'll see you around?" Luka asked as she stepped out.

"Maybe." Miku shrugged in response as the doors tapped her shoes as she glanced up at the rising numbers above the closed doors. When the elevator opened to her floor, Miku remembered. "Oh, groceries."

* * *

_A/N: =_= etto ne... I don't really know much about Yuri stuff so a little help would be appreciated~ Tips and, I dunno suggestions would be nice, though. I was thinking of a collaboration with someone more experienced in creating Yuri romance. Anyone interested? Or maybe you could just PM me for your ideas.

I'm such a MikuLuka fan but writing them seems to be a million times more difficult than reading them. I also don't want to write with my half-assed style of writing yuri. I'd only shame the MikuLuka pairing in doing so.

:D Interested applicants, PM me and I'll try to get back to you. :')

Don't forget to review?

Cover for the fanfic will be coming up later. I still hafta draw it and color it~ But I already have the general idea. :D


	2. Disinterested Artist

+++Two+++

It wasn't easy if you were a college student searching for a pad somewhere near your campus since every other student of the said university would be thinking of the same thing. Competition on residences was all-time high near academic institutions.

Luka was having the same problem. She had to scour the whole area around MK University and still find no vacancy. Though there were some tenants wishing for a roommate to share the bills with but Luka disliked rooming with people, and cleaning their messes. She learned that the hard way. Now the pink-haired woman was roaming the streets a few blocks from the campus when she saw an 'apartment for rent' sign stuck on a post. Scribbling the address on a piece of paper she searched for it immediately.

Standing in front of a building she guessed was the apartment complex, Luka looked up and her eyes widened at the size. It was several stories high and Luka knew the apartment she was interested in might not be as cheap as she had hoped. It was a luxury real estate building.

Luka wasn't poor but she still had to budget her money wisely. She wasn't an heiress with a large sum of inheritance or a heavy worker with a huge amount of savings. Luka had come from a simple middle-class family that was a little well-off to support their daughter's education away from home.

Thinking it wouldn't hurt to ask, Luka walked through the building's automatic doors and noticed the security. The people lounging around the lobby stared at her and she gave no indication that she noticed. With her brightly-coloured hair alone, it could make a few heads turn but coupled with a tall slender body with curves to match, long slim legs and very blue eyes, Luka considered herself a goddess. Luka laughed inwardly at what she envisioned herself. It was a joke, of course.

No one can have her figure by just sitting around doing nothing. Doing slug-like activities wouldn't give you muscles or shapely curves. Luka goes to the gym every alternate morning to exercise extensively. It was normal for people to stare and more than often they would approach her and ask for her number. Her reply, despite being polite always had a tone of finality. There were others, though who dared to grab her but were met with strength they had not expected from a lady. Let's just say they were lucky to get away with missing only a few front teeth.

The receptionist led her to some of the vacant apartments, most of them were expensive and way beyond her budget but then they came to a smaller one and just a little more than enough space for her requirements and needs. It was quarter the size of the others and was half the price. But she had to share the floor with three other families. Not that she minded much, as long as she had her own space and privacy she was happy and contented.

So she signed the necessary papers and used her money in the bank to pay two months advance. With that, all she needed was to pack her things from the dorm to her new place.

Three days later, Luka had unpacked what she needed the most, her books, futon and the kitchen and toilet supplies. She was lugging a box to the elevator when quite a number of people offered their help. She refused kindly, with her same practiced tone though it actually took a little effort this time since the guys were more persistent to help. Not that she let them; she didn't need them pulling the helping card on her in exchange to hang out at some club. There is always an ulterior motive behind people's kindness and Luka is yet to meet someone who doesn't have one.

She was having some difficulty pressing the button for her floor when a girl squeezed herself into the door as it was about to close. She didn't even seem to notice Luka as she punched her floor number. An old woman asked Luka what floor she was and she replied kindly, thankful that she wouldn't have to ask. There were three of them, the teal-haired girl, Luka, and the kind old woman.

The elderly watched Luka with her dull brown eyes, "You're a pretty young lady, aren't you?" she smiled at the pink-haired woman.

Luka laughed as the elevator ascended upwards, "I try to be…" a smile seemed to tug at the corner of her lips. She noticed the teal-haired girl beside her, dazed with a faraway look in her turquoise eyes. Luka stared at her, from her long teal hair pulled messily to the sides with a black ribbon, T-shirt several times her size splattered and covered in paint, and yoga pants in the same condition. Luka guessed that the younger girl was an artist of some sort.

The girl gave no indication that she noticed Luka standing beside her. The elderly greeted the other occupant and the teal-haired girl just glanced and nodded in reply before turning back to the digital screen showing 8 going to 9 floors up. She didn't even bother looking at Luka or notice her presence at all.

That same day, Luka was resting on one of the coffee shops across the building when the teal-haired artist strolled by, still wearing the usual dazed expressionless face. Every people that had passed her had given her at least a curious glance while others blatantly stared but the artist still didn't acknowledge her being there at all, almost like she was just decoration. That bothered the college student more than she'd like to admit.

She shook her head and stood up from the fibre-woven chairs and took her cup of mocha. Luka still had a lot to do and she has no time to think about some neighbour who doesn't see her. But in the back of the student's head, she knew that every time the artist was around her eyes would always find her, like some sort of magnet or something. Luka grumbled.

Every day after that, the pink-haired woman kept seeing the teal-haired artist when she leaves her apartment. It was almost uncanny how Luka kept noticing and watching the teal-haired artist without meaning to. Sure, there was interest among other troublesome feelings she felt when she sees the other girl but she didn't even know her. Luka doesn't believe in love at first sight. It would be like other people falling head over heels for her just because she's pretty.

She never liked people who take others at face value. Relationships aren't about beautiful faces and nice figures. It was more than that. It was about being with the person whom you admire without really looking at their faces but who they are within, as cliche as that sounds. Well, the truth is always cliche.

Luka was quite relieved when she realized that the teal-haired girl actually had a name. Miku. Even though Luka introduced herself in full, the artist opted only for her given name. Still, she was a little glad that the other girl wasn't as air-headed as she looked, or as she appeared to be. More than anything, she was surprised to find Miku very observant, albeit a little intense if the staring without blinking was any indication. At least from now on, Miku would be acknowledging her. [A/n: is it just me or is Luka a lil petty?]

Boxes littered Luka's apartment as she padded across her living room and turned on her flat screen television. It was airing the usual drama, the one she couldn't endure watching for five minutes without wanting to judo-grab her TV. She turned it off and decided to just play something from her music player. Flipping through the choices she decided to just listen to randomly shuffled songs.

Music bounced across the room, filling up every space with the melody. Luka picked up her World Lit book and began to read where she left off.

Moments flew by with Luka immersed in study until she decided to stop when there was too much noise outside her flat. All her neighbours had kids, hyperactive toddlers that were prone to tantrums and yelling. Luka glanced at her watch and saw that it was already afternoon and it will be more noisy later on considering it was dismissal time for elementary kids. If there was one thing Luka hated with her current arrangement, it was the noise during afternoons. Even her sound system couldn't match the screams of delight from the children playing outside her door. But she's not complaining. Yet.

It was early evening when Luka decided to take a walk to escape the noise caused by her neighbours. Walking towards the elevator, she was greeted by her neighbour who was carrying a sleeping infant. Luka couldn't understand how the baby could sleep with all the screaming. A boy passed the pink-haired girl screaming 'freeze!' while pointing a toy gun at another kid.

"I'm very sorry for the racket, Megurine-san." The middle-aged woman apologized, bowing her dark head a little. "I swear they're too much to handle." She sighed hopelessly.

Smiling unsurely, Luka just rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Haha, I understand. Don't you worry." She gave a nod and continued her way to the elevator, her ears ringing. Punching the ground floor button she waited for the elevator to descend.

When the silver doors opened, she was greeted by the sight of Miku dressed casually. Even Luka could tell the artist dressed up nicely. The younger woman's long teal hair was now tied back into two twin-tails, not a hair was out of place. She was wearing a black and green checkered blouse, a black pleated skirt ruffled with teal laces, black knee high stockings and a pair of heeled boots. The artist's turquoise eyes opened.

"Hey, going somewhere?" Luka asked as she got in and closed the doors.

Miku reached up to her ears and pulled her headphones down and Luka heard the faint tune leak out of the device. Luka could recognize the song because it was one of her favourites. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" the artist asked as she turned her attention to the pink-haired woman.

"You're listening to World is Mine by Hatsune Miku, aren't you?" Luka grinned as she was glad that she had something in common with the artist. It was one of the moments when you meet a person who has the same interest you have and you just get this kind of excitable energy. Luka was having one of those moments. All fan-girls tend to go berserk for their idols.

"U-uh yeah…" the teal-haired girl reluctantly answered as she looked away but since the elevator has mirrored walls, her eyes simply found the college student's reflection.

"Sweet! What else have you got?" Luka asked eagerly, her deep blue eyes bright.

Miku gulped as she took out her iPod, scrolled through the playlist and showed the whole album to Luka.

Luka's grin grew wider as she stared at the collection. "You're a fan?" as though, you had to be a fan just because you happened to listen to an album.

Miku's eyes widened under her long bangs, "Er…"

Assuming the hesitation from the other girl was from bashfulness, Luka toned down her voice. "You don't have to be ashamed. I'm a fan, too!"

Miku remained quiet and simply nodded, knowing it was the safest choice. The artist wished the elevator to hurry up so she could leave.

"I am wondering, though." Luka suddenly looked up and said in a whisper, as if speaking to herself.

"About what?" Miku asked, nonetheless. She hung her headphones around her neck and pressed 'pause' on her iPod.

"When Crypton's going to reveal her, of course. Everyone's dying to know what Hatsune Miku looks like. She can't be the 'Faceless Star' forever, can she?" Luka rambled, her excitement making her act less prim. "Besides with her ratings, she's bound to have her debut concert soon. I can't wait!"

Miku was thankful when the doors slid open. "I'm running late, see you later." She nodded to Luka and walked away briskly, her long teal hair swinging side-to-side.

Luka simply raised an eyebrow at the artist's behaviour before realizing what she had just done. Blushing scarlet, Luka face-palmed. "What have I done? How could I show her my awful fan girl side this early?"

The embarrassed girl stepped outside and jogged, her cheeks still flushed from the shame. Luka stopped suddenly and muttered, "Right, they have the same given name. That's why she freaked out." Luka blushed even harder and she sprinted to get the thought out of her mind. _I should have pointed it out before harassing her._

__A/N: This chapter's didn't turn out as i planned but heck? my fingers typed them all so i just let them glide over the keyboard and tell the story... =_= Well, hopefully you'll find the next chapter quite acceptable._

_The next update will be on Wednesday SouthEast Asia time. ;D F yeah~_

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Epiphany

+++THREE+++

Art exists everywhere nowadays. Anybody can tell you that. Point at something, anything and claim it as art, no one could tell you otherwise. But to Miku it was more than that. Art is an organization, meaningless to others but can be deciphered by some. The world is simply the material, waiting to be put on canvas or medium. But putting the thought or image on a blank medium needs something else, though. The drive, the tingly feeling that makes someone stop whatever he was doing to pick up a pencil and write, or paint, or carve, or whatever.

Inspiration.

Muse.

The one Miku knowingly lack at this point in her life. She needs something, anything. She doesn't know what. You can say she has encountered a major road block in her art. She had stood in front of her blank canvas, staring at it, the picture already fully drawn in her mind but unable to pick up the brush and start the stroking. Imagination simply wasn't enough. But if Miku couldn't paint, there was something else she could do. Sing.

It was the reason for her trip to the Crypton Recording Studio. If she couldn't do the one thing she loves, the next best thing is to do something productive at least. And singing has always been her second activity of choice. Luckily, her brother was the one overseeing the company. Mikuo had accepted her proposal that she could record anytime she wanted, any time she found convenient and that she was masked from the public. She was offered that generosity, as long as she was contracted by Crypton and not by other companies.

It was a lavish offer, one Miku wouldn't decline. As long as Crypton was the one selling her CDs, earning and receiving the publicity, it was fine. Her brother had tried hard to convince her to perform on concerts, or do commercials but all of it was responded with a stiff and flat refusal. If Miku were to expose herself, it would only cause her problems. People would recognize her everywhere. She wouldn't be able to walk streets without disguises, or attracting attention like she was doing now. For her, anonymity offered way more advantages than fame, especially for an artist like her who needed to get out at irregular periods of time, searching for muse.

She loved the lights in the city, bright and luminous, so colourful and alive. Miku could hear the busy traffic, the screeches of tires and the murmur of people in crowds. It was life, pulsing and beating, responding to every move and flow. Before, it had given her the energy paint a few portraits. Now, she wished it offered her the same feeling but coming up dry. It wasn't enough now. She needed something else.

Inspirations come up at random, totally random. You wouldn't know what it looks like, or what it is. But they all feel the same way. It could be a scene you saw from a movie, a verse from a song or even a person. It can be from the past, someone you already know or someone you just met. Whatever the muse is, you are never sure what form it takes. That was why once you lose your muse, you never know when and where you'll find it again.

Miku stepped out from the cold and into the warmth of the studio's lobby. She was greeted by the receptionist, "May I help you ma'am?" Even people inside the building didn't know of her identity. There are only a few people who knew her as Hatsune Miku and they can all be counted with one hand: Mikuo, her brother, manager Onoda, and the recording team who does the mixing. All of them were briefed first of the conditions and secrecy was the top-most concern.

"Where's Onoda-san?" Miku asked, smoothing the pleats of her skirt before pulling the ear phones off her head.

The young woman looked at Miku for a moment before gesturing towards the first door on her right. "He's in his office, right now."

Miku nodded before walking purposefully towards the door the woman pointed. She hadn't bothered to call her manager and only decided of dropping by to talk or maybe get a song done.

Knocking on the mahogany door, Miku waited for the response. A vague 'come in' drifted into her ears before she twisted the brass knob and let herself into the small cramped office. Files were everywhere, some cabinets full of papers, music sheets and equipment that nobody uses anymore.

"Miku-sama, I'm glad you haven't forgotten about us!" the stout manager Onoda cheerfully greeted. "Now, I have some carefully picked songs for you only. Some of them might suit your taste."

The artist sat down and read the music sheet silently; no emotion passed her collected features. It was about first love and how it ends. Turquoise eyes studied the notes, her mind finding the right tune and strung them together, filling her head with the skeleton of the melody.

"We'll record right away?" Onoda's eyes were bright as he asked hopefully. He knew he couldn't raise a finger if the star in front of him decided to rebuff his invitation.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear the full melody, though."

Miku had finished the song within the night and it left her tired and awfully exhausted. She had made quite a number of mistakes and was asked to sing again every time. Getting used to the song was time taxing and terribly monotonous, when you had to keep singing the verses again and again and again. It was listening to a singing cat with a rainbow coming out of its rear, for hours on end.

It was almost midnight and Miku took a cab home. Exhaustion was written on her face, it showed in the way she stood and walked. Pulling her coat tighter around herself she saw the pink-haired woman talking to an old woman in a wheelchair in the lobby. By the looks of them, they seemed to be having fun as they were laughing loudly.

Miku was supposed to just pass by them, without arousing their attention but that wasn't what had happened. For Luka, it seemed had a Miku-detector.

"Miku!" the girl hollered, her voice bouncing off the walls. The receptionist who had dozed by her desk flinched awake.

Turning her neck in a horribly slow motion, like a machine that wasn't oiled for decades. The artist slumped, her voice already spent from hours of singing. She glanced at the college student, who waved at her and patted the space beside her with enthusiasm Miku didn't share.

"Have you met Shina-san?" Luka asked still as loud, pointing at the smiling elderly woman across her. Now upon closer look, Luka had a bottle of wine and a half empty glass of the red liquid in front of her.

"You're drunk?" Miku incredulously asked in a voice controlled and low.

"Not that drunk, Miku dear." The elderly said with a hearty chuckle. "I've been supervising her, you can say." She winked playfully at the artist. Who said that old people had forgotten how to have fun? This senior citizen has clearly been having fun talking to a rather tipsy Luka.

"Shina-san, it's already midnight. How can you just watch her drink this stuff?" Miku said as she eyed the half-empty bottle. "Didn't you stop her?" she asked the elderly sharply.

The woman's face wrinkled as she smiled, "You're rather different during the evenings, aren't you Miku? I'd have expected you to just ignore us but here you are, trying to lecture this old woman for not knowing better." She leaned forward in her wheelchair, her eyes unexpectedly sharp and clear. "Had a long night, didn't you? Are you tired being uncaring, girl?" the elderly chuckled at the irony.

Miku stared at the elderly, her previous expression smoothing back into a blank mask. Something was very wrong with the wrinkled old woman. It was almost like she was trying to provoke the tired teal-haired girl. Truthfully, Miku was too tired to keep her verbal filter on but instead of opening her mouth she just decided to clam up. No use using her exhausted voice again.

A hand tugged at her cuff sleeve. The artist looked down at Luka who grinned and pulled her down onto the leather couch. "Shina-san was just telling me about the occupants of this building. She appears to be very knowledgeable about everyone here. She started with the occupants of the first floor then up."

"I was just about to tackle the eighteenth floor occupant, though. Shall we continue?" Shina-san smiled at Luka.

Miku kept her face neutral, though it was already wearing her out. "You two can keep discussing whatever but I'm sleepy now so…" she stood up and was about to walk away.

"Right, I think I still have Econ tomorrow morning…" Luka said appearing to struggle as she recalled her schedule through alcohol-fogged mind.

"Okay then, let's call it a night, shall we?" the crippled woman said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. "Miku?" she turned towards the artist and gestured to Luka, "Can you accompany Luka to her room? I seem to have overestimated her tolerance for alcohol."

"Of course, Shina-san. Maybe next time try to not trouble other people with your doings. I bet you were the one who offered her the drink, no?" Miku said icily, her face stoic.

"Well, quite the opposite, really. She said she had a night-out with her college friends then brought out the wine." Shina-san replied wearily. "You're not very nice during evenings, either Miku-san."

Miku sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Sorry for jumping to conclusions, Shina-san. We'd take our leave now. Good night." She bowed and pulled Luka from the couch and tried to steady the taller girl.

"Good night to you, too."

Miku put Luka's arms over her shoulders and wrinkled her nose at the smell of booze mixed with fruity cologne. The shorter girl struggled to lug the tipsy Luka to the elevator. After punching in Luka's floor, Miku leaned to the side, rather tiredly.

"Miku, do you like tuna?"

The artist raised her eyebrows at the random question but decided to humour the drunken woman. "Tuna is okay."

"I like tuna best. They're healthy, no heavy fats or cholesterol, just good meat." Luka said her eyes dazed. "I like them best with spices, garlic and soy sauce. A little plain, yes but the taste of the fish remains. I like how the Blonde's way of cooking the tuna, simple yet delicious. Remember the lion's share the time I sat across you?" It was almost child-like how Luka kept talking, leaning heavily on the mirrored wall. There was no drunken slur to her speech, just the innocently naïve tone of her voice. Though, it was obvious that the pink-haired girl's inhibitions when it comes to babbling have lowered considerably due to the alcohol.

"Yes." Miku closed her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It was steamed perfectly, the tuna. Bathed in olive oil and the meat were moist and juicy, not like the other places I went to where they served dry-fried tuna drowning in plain sauce." The tipsy girl clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Miku could see Luka wrinkling her face in disgust even with her eyes closed.

"Lily would be jumping off walls if she hears you right now." Miku said as the doors opened. She contemplated on leaving the other girl to walk on her own towards her apartment but the artist shook her head at the coldness of her thoughts. I could at least walk her to her door, I guess.

"Lily? Who's she?" Luka asked as she stumbled but Miku caught her before the other girl face-planted. The artist seemed to have a strong and firm grip despite her small build when her arms enclosed the waist of the pink-haired girl and pulled her up. Luka leaned on the smaller girl, unable to walk properly.

"The one who owns the Blonde's." Miku said, trying to keep her balance while they passed three front doors. They arrived at Luka's front door but the owner of the place just stared at the varnished mahogany blankly, as if she doesn't know what to do next. "You should open the door, it's your place." Miku said pointing at the 'MEGURINE' sign then looking up at the taller woman.

Turquoise eyes met sky-coloured ones, inquiringly. Luka stared boldly at the unique smouldering shade of blue mixed with green, thoroughly unashamed at her actions even though the other woman was clearing her throat repeatedly.

Miku slightly unsure of what to do next decide to just open the door herself but found it locked. Looking up again, Luka was still staring at her. The artist held back another set of throat-clearing knowing it won't have any effect. "Do you have the keys?"

Luka blinked then understood what was needed of her. She fumbled with her pockets, patting and feeling for the cold metal ring. She opened her mouth and glanced at the inquiring teal-haired girl, "I… I don't have it. Must've left it inside when I came back from my walk earlier."

Surely, inside the small cosy apartment there was a set of keys that hung on the coat hanger, just on the other side of the wall where two women stood.

Miku opened her mouth, her eyes wide with incredulity as she stared at the apologetic look of the other girl. "Sorry, for the trouble. I'll just contact the key keeper and have him open my place for me."

"The key keeper doesn't live here, Megurine-san. And it's already way late for phone calls." Miku sighed, not feeling very accepting, just resigned. "C'mon, contact the guy tomorrow. You're staying at my place tonight." Miku didn't have the heart to leave the other girl alone. It would be awful of her to just let Luka solve her own problems. It's not that Luka wasn't capable of solving her problems, just not now when she was inebriated. Besides, if she left the college student alone Miku wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how tired she was. She'd just end up tossing and turning, then obsessing whether the other girl was alright.

* * *

So in the end, Luka was using Miku's shower for the moment. The cold water seemed to wash away the unpleasant warmth in her chest and the alcohol in her mind. She didn't dare remember what she was doing before she got here. It will only embarrass her and right now, there was no need for more awkward moments with the teal-haired artist. It was nice of Miku to invite her into home, though. If only she wasn't such a ditz and forgot her keys.

Luka sighed and stepped out of the shower. As she slid the shower curtains to the side, Luka grabbed the bath robe that hung on the silver handle by the wall. Putting it on, she noticed the paint stains on the cuffs of the soft white fabric. She sniffed the robe and realized it was clean and smelled of fabric conditioner, newly laundered.

"Maybe all her house clothing is paint splattered…" Luka mumbled to herself, scratching the lime-coloured stain absently, her hair still dripping wet. The pink-haired girl was about to walk out when she noticed two doors in the bathroom. She didn't see the other door before when Miku pushed her into the shower, probably because of her intoxicated state.

She walked to the other door, the one that led to an unknown room and was about to open the door when Miku's voice drifted into her ears. "Megurine-san, are you done? I have some clothes for you…"

"Yeah," Luka replied loudly and mentally kicked herself for her own nosiness. This wasn't her house; she had no right to open doors that wasn't shown to her by the owner.

When the newly showered Luka stepped out of the bathroom, she realized she was in Miku's bedroom. Another part she didn't notice because she was too tipsy and simply out of it. There was a queen-sized bed with a curved canopy; the light green curtains were gathered to the two posts by the headboard. Luka could tell the bed was designed by a professional, maybe even an architect. The bed was already made, no wrinkles or crumples could be seen, and the pillows were arranged and stacked neatly before the headboard. It looked like it was made with comfort in mind.

Luka wondered if the bed was even used at all. Dragging her eyes from the bed, she studied the rest of the room. Sky-coloured eyes widened when she saw the floor-to-ceiling shelves by the walls, filled with books arranged in classification and subjects. She walked closer and saw a series of books by Isaac Asimov, even some of Shakespeare's famous works, from novels to fiction to university-approved textbooks. Since Luka was so immersed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Miku slip into the room.

"I bought them each at different times, when interest seemed to slip out of me." Miku said as she saw the other girl flinch at being caught. "Before I knew it, I had three shelves stacked with books I've read on my whimsical moments."

"You read 'Engineering Economy and Management' because you're bored?" Luka turned at the speaker behind her, incredulity thick in her voice. "You even have 'Managerial Accounting'? What are you, some sort of knowledge guru?" But Luka paused when she saw the amused smile of the artist. It was a real smile, not the usual forced, false greeting smile she usually sent her way. It was the kind of smile that could stop you in your tracks to stare.

"I only said I read them, that don't mean I understand half of what I read. Also, I find engineering wonderful. It's art made to function, not just beauty." Miku said and turned her attention to the spare clothes she placed on the bed then to robe Luka wore. "Aren't you going to change before you sleep?"

"Wait, you're letting me sleep here on this beautiful bed?" the taller girl asked, horrified. The blank look on Miku's face made Luka even more aghast, "But it's your bed!"

"I sleep on the couch often so you don't have to worry." Miku said as she yawned, the topic of sleep making her body respond that it's what she needed at the moment. "I'm tired now, goodnight Megurine Luka-san."

"You should just call me Luka, you know." The pink-haired girl picked up the clothes on the bed.

Miku who was just about leave the room looked back with tired eyes. "Then Luka-san?"

"No, just Luka. No need for –san. I insist it."

The artist sighed, as if she was too tired to argue. "Fine, Luka. Goodnight again." Then the door clicked shut, leaving Luka alone in the room.

She slipped on the clothes, happy that the size was just right for her. Luka raised her eyebrows when she saw the ever-present paint stains on the soft cotton again. The artist must have used this shirt while painting and maybe also the bathrobe.

Luka wondered if Miku would be alright sleeping on the couch while she uses the bed. Turning off the lights, she climbed onto the soft mattress and slipped into the velvety duvet and sighed comfortably. For a moment, Luka was content before guilt plagued her thoughts. While she was lying on the awfully comfortable bed, Miku was sleeping on the sofa even when this was her place! Luka couldn't believe her shamelessness!

Sitting up abruptly, Luka picked up a pillow and hugged it as she left the bedroom and padded into dark living room. Luka sat down on the carpet, facing the couch where a certain artist dozed off.

Her position doesn't look comfortable, Luka thought ruefully. Miku was curled in a foetal position, almost like a baby, only with her arms beneath her head. The moonlight was drifting into the room, lighting up the place in a dim glow. Long teal locks were spread messily across the couch, some hanging off and onto the carpeted floor. The teal tresses were glowing glossily in the moonlight, Luka could practically see a halo around the artist's head.

Just when her thoughts seemed to find the right adjective to describe the sight, luminous turquoise orbs opened slowly. Luka balked back, blushing and embarrassed to have been caught staring at her while sleeping. The student wished that it was dark enough that the artist wouldn't see her, even though it was a long shot Luka moved back futilely.

"Wutaryadoin'here?" Miku asked in an almost sleepy incoherent speech. She didn't move from her spot but just stared at the girl sitting in front of her, who was a panicking a little.

Realizing she has no choice but to engage, Luka decided to just blurt out the thing in her mind but due to her panic, the particular thought was unrefined as it came out. "You should just sleep with me in your bed." Her own blue eyes widened at the innuendo she unintentionally implied. She clapped her hands to her mouth as if it could stop the words from escaping and reaching the other girl's ears. If Luka was pink from being caught staring like a stalker, she was now scarlet red from humiliation. God, kill me now! She thought with a pleading look above.

Miku blinked, her mind still fogged with sleep as she heard Luka's words. What she said, Miku thought as she forced her mind to work, what the hell? Miku was about to ask her again, if she actually heard it right. But Luka had already started stumbling for explanations.

"That didn't come out right! What I meant was the bed was big enough to fit us, we could sleep together!" Er, what? "No! You really don't have to sleep here when both of us could rest on the bed… on opposite sides… with pillows between us…! Just sleep, no funny business!" Luka could feel the blood rushing to her face, buzzing in her ears as she struggled to explain her thoughts. Shoot me now! Did I really just say that?

Miku was fully awake now, her expression was strange.

Luka sighed as she slumped forward, hugging the pillow tighter. "If you want, I can take the couch… You should use the bed."

Miku decided to just pretend she didn't hear that certain part or else she wouldn't know what to do. "It's only normal that the guest takes the bedroom." The artist reasoned, her mind starting to shut down again.

"But I'm grateful enough that you took me in tonight. I can't take your bed, too!" Luka argued sleep would be elusive if she left the artist to suffer the couch.

Miku sighed heavily as she sat up, her oversized shirt slightly slipped down revealing her bare shoulders. Her teal tresses settled around her, the glow behind her made the artist look like a porcelain doll with her head slightly tilted as if she didn't have the energy to lift it straight, and her eyes half-opened with sleep. "If I refuse, can you sleep peacefully?" the artist said, trying to blink away the sleepiness.

Luka simply shook her head since her throat had gone dry from the sight of the long haired artist. To say she was beautiful at that moment was an understatement. Miku wasn't just beautiful, Luka thought, she was transcendental. As crazy as that sounded. Shut up brain.

I should just do both of us a favour and catch up my sleep, Miku thought drowsily. She stood up from the couch, took the surprised Luka's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. "I'm not making you sleep on the couch, if that's what you were thinking." Miku mumbled as she let go of the hand and slipped into the covers.

Luka occupied the other side, reluctantly. Now she doubted she'd sleep with the image stuck in her mind, burned into her eyes. Even with her eyes closed, the glowing picture was imprinted in front of her brain making it impossible for the college student to empty her mind in order to welcome sleep.

"Just sleep." Miku mumbled.

_Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's traumatized by your beauty!_ Luka tried to reason with herself.

* * *

_A/N: I've written this chapter twice but discarded the first one since it was a pathetic product of my writer's block. Anyway, while writing this I realized I haven't eaten anything today, just iced tea(u drink iced tea, yeah.). So this late at night, I ate seven bananas to fill my rumbling stomach.

*savouring the seventh banana in front of a drooling Len* No, dirty thoughts guys~!

:| Asukai-chan told me I keep shifting tenses but I still don't get it... =u= bless my poor soul, forgive me~? I am not sure where I'm writing wrong. :| English grammar is unexpectedly difficult, ne?

(*p*)7 Ciao~ -Listening to: Ice by Lights-


	4. The Studio

A/N: i know the update's late... :I apologizing sounds lame so I won't.

Major exams are coming... and i haven't studied... 0.0

* * *

+++F O U R+++

Luka had slept peacefully that night. Maybe it was because of the warm fuzziness in her chest from the alcohol last night, or the soft fabric and comfortable bed she'd slept in. Either way, her sleep even though a few hours short was restful. And that moment, she was simply marvelling at the heavenly comfort she was subjected like a baby resting in a crib. Her sleep-fogged mind didn't register or remember what had happened that previous night or that she was sleeping in somebody else's bed. She was simply content to prolong her stay under the warm covers. During mornings, manners and useless thoughts never enter a person's mind since the mind is technically still half-asleep and would take a small while to fully function.

Luka blinked when she decided to get out of the bed and noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. Her memories entered slowly before her mind processed the information. She was in Miku's place. Twisting her head sharply to look at the other side of the bed, she noticed it was empty with the sheets tossed aside messily. Like Miku couldn't be bothered to straighten the blankets herself. If Luka had noticed something about the other girl, it was that the artist had OCD when it comes to order.

After what had happened last night, the creepy stalker-like behaviour she displayed at the living room Luka decided to be a good guest and fix the bed. When she was done, she hesitated of going out of the room. Meeting Miku again felt weird with the image burned in her mind. God, she wished it was just a dream. A weird dream. Luka had never been shy before. She was proud. But the heavy nervous feeling she was currently drowning in was foreign to her. And to add in, she didn't know why.

_Just get it over with_ she thought to herself as she opened the door slowly. Steeling her nerves, she peeked out and was greeted by silence. A sigh escaped her as she walked out of the bedroom and padded through the living room. Luka had never seen the whole place last night and never had the time to study it closely. And under the morning sunlight she was surprised by how bare and vacant it was, too sterile. Even her small apartment was appearing to be a better place, even though it was a little messy. At least, her place looked like someone was living in it.

The lack of furniture in the living room unnerved the pink-haired woman. Hoping that the kitchen has a warmer appeal, she sought it out. It wasn't any better, if anything it was worse. Bare shelves, empty cupboards and drawers greeted her. Aside from an upturned glass on a saucer and the humming refrigerator, Luka would have thought no human was living here.

Luka remembered that she had lecture this morning and searched for a clock. Her deep blue eyes landed on a clock displaying a false time._ Damn, not even a working clock._ Luka went into the bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom, looking for her cell phone. Last time she remembered, it was in her jean's pocket. After an arduous task of searching for a laundry bin, she realized Miku didn't have one. Instead she saw her dirty clothing neatly folded with her phone on top of it. _Who the hell folds other people's dirty laundry?_

Picking up the phone and flipping it open, she sighed in relief. She still had three hours before she had to leave for school. Now that her initial worry was gone to keep her preoccupied, she didn't know what to do next. She still hasn't seen the shorter girl and the flat was too silent. Her feet led her to the living room and Luka draped herself on the couch to call the key keeper.

When the keeper had promised to open her apartment door for her in an hour, Luka watched the weather channel in the telly. A sunny day, the forecaster promised with a morning smile.

Luka's stomach growled and she hoped it wasn't loud. She had decided to wait for Miku to come back from god-knows-where and not raid her fridge. The doorbell rang and Luka wondered if there was anyone coming by to visit the artist.

Opening the door slowly, Luka was surprised to see the golden haired guy from the Blonde's Diner. But her surprise was nothing compared to the shock in the boy's eyes who took a step back, eyes wide.

"Ah, did I get the right floor?" he muttered to himself as he looked to the side of the door and peered at the floor number, 18. Yep, he was in the right floor. He simply didn't expect the gorgeous pink-haired girl to greet him on his friend's doorstep.

"May I help you?" Luka asked kindly, a little awkward. That was when Luka noticed the take-out box the boy, Len (his nametag showed) was carrying.

"Uh, hello. The erm, breakfast that Miku ordered." Len stumbled out, shoving the package into Luka's hands. "I'll just put the payment in Miku's tab. Good morning to you!" he rushed as he walked away hurriedly.

Luka didn't even get to explain why she was staying at Miku's place. The golden haired boy must've thought something else. What would you think of seeing the gorgeous new tenant wearing your friend's shirt in her apartment so early in the morning? With *cue thriller music* the bed hair?

Luka mechanically put the warm food on the table and laid it out. Her thoughts still occupied about had just transpired. She was quite surprised to see her usual lion's share full of tuna delicacies and another composed of pancakes, a tub of onion flavoured butter and a pack of sauce. As hungry as she was, Luka knew she had to wait for the artist. _Where was she anyway?_

When Luka was bored out of her mind, she decided to investigate. That led her in front of a door she had never noticed before. _Was this the room on the other side of that bathroom?_ She thought curiously. Placing her hand around the knob, she turned it. The door didn't even creak or make a single sound as it slid open, revealing colourfully stained floor and soundproofed walls. Leaning on the walls were numerous canvases, some draped with a thick cloth while some were just lying around in the open.

Luka could tell why the floors were stained what she didn't understand was the soundproofed walls. That was until her eyes found an electric guitar resting on a stand and an amplifier next to it. Like everything else in the room, the musical equipment was also covered in acrylic colours but instead of making it look dirty, it looked characteristically Miku. It involuntarily bought a smile to the pink-haired woman's lips.

Luka studied the pieces closely, they were mixed styles. Some were displaying vibrant colours that screamed gentle warmth and happiness while others were so darkly-themed that you'd stare at it hypnotically, mesmerizingly sad and horrifyingly beautiful. Luka stared at that portrait, her jaw slack as her blue eyes roamed the darkly painted canvas. Broken glass jutted out of the canvas, painted over with dark blue and purple and it portrayed a dark transparent shadow over a feminine face that was looking up with hands over her mouth. As if stopping a scream. The woman in the portrait looked desperate for escape; her neck was exposed, multiple hands pushing her down. What Luka stared at were the glassy eyes filled with pleading helplessness.

Eyes the colour of shadowed turquoise.

Luka's mouth was dry when she forcefully dragged her eyes away from the heart-wrenching picture. That piece seemed too personal to the painter and Luka was ashamed to have seen it without permission. She felt like she had violated a law, like she had committed a mortal sin. In a way, she knew she had.

Walking through the maze of stacked canvases, Luka saw a figure working on a painting. It was like Miku knew exactly where to put her brush, where to use her fingers and spread a certain colour. The artist was so into what she was doing that she didn't notice the intruder watching her intently. Or her work-in-progress.

It was incomplete and Luka could have figured it out before the artist turned her head towards her direction. Luka stammered a series of apologies and bowed repeatedly, not daring to glance at the teal-haired girl's expression.

"It's okay." Miku responded in a rather soft voice, one Luka has never heard of. It wasn't the indifferent voice she was used to. Looking up Luka saw Miku glancing at the clock before sighing, "I'm sorry, Len must've delivered the food by now…"

"It's in the kitchen." Luka said as she mentally breathed out in relief. Miku was not mad. But guilt gnawed at her conscience. _Of course she's not mad, she hadn't seen you watching that particular painting. If she knew…_

Luka swallowed nervously as she followed Miku out of the door, careful not to look too curious at a certain painting among the many in display.

* * *

Miku hadn't been able to sleep well. Not because she had a guest staying in, and sleeping beside her. But because of the sensation in her stomach and the weird buzz humming in her chest. She couldn't put a finger to the feeling but at the moment her head hit the pillow she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully. Yet she was too tired. _Just a few hours and I'll figure this out._

When the feeling has gotten unbearable, Miku got out of the bed hurriedly by the time she recognized the feeling. They always felt different. Each was unique yet somehow they were the same. They all give her that feeling that she could do anything. Miku wants to paint. She needs to. It was the only way to sate the pleasant burn.

The artist was blind to what she doing. She didn't care what her hands and fingers were doing as she was just letting her body go into the flow of inspiration. She was vaguely aware her hands were mixing red and cobalt blue together and it turned into a dark shade of purple. The colour needed to darker so she added more blue into the messy mixture. Shadows needed to be emphasized because it gives more depth into the picture, the moment. It makes it more real.

Each finger has a designated colour when smudging or spreading. When Miku looked at her hands, noticing she need to add another colour but lacking the finger she washed her hands and wiped it with a rag. She was surprised when she was adding a thin layer of pink, very light pink and it appeared to glow amongst the shadows in the canvas. Deciding not to question her instinct, she led her mind away from reasons or excuses. Those things weren't important. It was just the artist and the art, no one else.

When her stomach rumbled, the artist paused and realized that she hasn't eaten dinner last night. Putting down the foil she was using as the paint plate, she cleaned her hands off any paint and took out her phone to order a heavy breakfast. Remembering that she had a guest sleeping in, she added the only thing she saw the certain girl eat from last time. _She wouldn't be complaining if I feed her tuna, would she?_

When that was out of the way, she returned to her project and stared at it. Like all her other works, they evoked too much troublesome emotions. Miku had never known how to deal with her feelings, especially the strong ones. If love had a colour, Miku would use pink. It was light, soft and soothing to the chest but clearly too strong for her. The stronger the emotion, the more troublesome they are to deal with. The only way for Miku to get rid of the strong ones was to paint it away and drain it from her. Sometimes screaming it all in songs helps too. Whichever she needed during her moments.

Lost and deep in thought, Miku continued with what she doing. She was in the 'zone'. Her concentration was completely focused with the swirling colours in front of her. She couldn't hear anything, or do anything else not related to the matter at hand. Her brother had commented about this part of her personality. He'd said it made her unwaveringly loyal to what she was doing. It was like nothing else existed.

The artist could feel the drive start to ebb away. And she was beginning to feel the drowsiness creeping up on her but Miku felt accomplished. Even if the painting was half-done, she knew the result would be beautiful. She didn't know where the sudden inspiration came from and the artist wasn't about to question it. All she cared about was that she did what she could, and now sleep would be no problem for her. But first, she needed to eat.

Turning around, she saw Luka standing a few feet away, with a clear view of her work. Miku, who was pleasantly tired from what she'd accomplished decided to let her off the hook. The studio was her private room but right now, in this moment, she couldn't find the ugly betrayed feeling in her heart. She couldn't bring herself to scold the taller woman, for barging inside the deepest crevasses of Miku's subconscious or better known as the studio. Before she could greet the taller girl, Luka had bowed repeatedly and started to apologize profusely.

Miku's lips twitched upward, "it's okay…"

* * *

"There's a question I've been meaning to ask." Luka started as both of them cleared the table.

"What is it?" Miku asked as she dumped the dishes on the sink and soaked them with water.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just need to get it out of my system." Luka said as she tried to emphasize that she wouldn't mind if the artist didn't answer her upcoming inquiry. "How long have you been in here, in this apartment?" the taller woman waved around the unfilled apartment. Luka knew the question was a little prying but figured it was worth asking. The emptiness of the place was weird even to her.

Miku looked up and stared at Luka, trying to gauge the taller girl's intent. "Quite some time. Two years or so, when I graduated high school." The artist replied as she looked down at the dishes.

"How old are you?"

"You're asking an awful lot of questions." Miku stated stiffly as she started to wash the dirty utensils.

"I'm curious. If it makes you feel better, you can ask me anything." Luka shrugged. She wanted to understand Miku and if the teal-haired girl asked any question, she'd answer it wholeheartedly. It wasn't like Luka had anything worth keeping, aside from a few of her dirty secrets. As far as Luka could tell, she was dreadfully normal, painfully ordinary. She was just another college girl taking Music as a degree, supported by her parents.

"I'm eighteen."

Luka's head snapped to the artist's direction. "Eighteen? For real?" she exclaimed incredulously. "And you own this flat? What were you, sixteen, when you had this place?" She spread her arms to cover the vastness of the entire floor.

"I graduated high school at sixteen. The name written in the legal contract was my brother's name but he gave it to me as a graduation present." Miku explained simply.

"You graduated at sixteen?" Luka said with wide eyes.

"I skipped two year-levels, if that's what you meant."

Luka stared at the teal-haired girl, "What's your IQ?"

"Hundred forty-nine."

"…"

* * *

_A/N: Before you guys think that paint splattered shirts are stylish, they are not. Honestly, the paint is such a pain in the behind to clean! They get stuck between fabrics and wouldn't come off! D: Washing my favourite jeans covered in colourful paints was enough to discourage me from being lazy when you could just change into your normal clothes in less than a minute with no hassle. _

_So if you see a person with a shirt splattered with paint, they're not trying to be stylish or cool. But because they couldn't wash it off but wear it anyway!_

_Even I wear my faded shirts to school... =_=_

_PLEASE REVIEW~_


	5. Brother

A/N: And...

I know it's been quite awhile, dear readers. And as usual, I will not apologize for the lateness of this chapter. (*￣m￣) It is simply not my fault. *being stubborn* Go deal with it.

XD

* * *

+++F I V E+++

Megurine Luka was a gracious woman. At least if you asked her what her opinion for herself would be. She was patient and kind who would let most things slide if the person who offended her looked sorry enough. She really was. But it looked like some god wanted to test her ability for kindness and martyrdom. Especially with the major exams coming up where her nerves are more or less fried and tingling sensitively with the stress load she was managing.

Luka could no longer count the times she has attempted to concentrate in studying with screaming children as a background noise. In fact, if she failed to retain any knowledge in the hours she tried to study she was sure she would fail the Music Theory prelim exam. And there was the practical exam to worry about. She had the feeling that she would go crazy if she spent another minute listening to the wailing baby resonating with the screams of delight of her neighbour's toddlers.

Now Luka understood why thirteen floors were a cause of nightmares. Not because of the superstition, but because the floor thirteen was definitely a story of misfortune. And the misfortune has landed on her. To think her three neighbours had a handful of children each. The pink haired girl wondered if she was being tested.

Standing up from her couch, she picked up the books that littered about and put them inside a paper bag. Twisting her head, she tried to work the kinks in her neck from the hours of poring over books. Without much thinking, she walked outside and grimaced when she was blasted with the sharp wailing of her neighbour's infant.

It was all grating what was left of her nerves. And Luka no longer had the usual smile on her face as she passed the children, the paper bag pinned under her arm. The toddlers noticed this and quieted down as they eyed the scowling pink-haired neighbour warily.

Luka sighed in relief as the elevator doors closed, leaving her in silence at last. Pushing the desired button, she felt the elevator ascend upwards gently.

* * *

Miku had just gotten off the phone when a knock on her door demanded her attention. She has just woken up and ordered ice-cream and pastries for breakfast. Now that she wasn't living under her mother's watchful eye, the artist has gotten used to have the liberty of choosing what to eat as well as other unhealthy privileges.

Opening the door a crack, the artist was surprised to see Luka standing agitated by the door. Miku swung the door open as she stepped aside to let the other girl in, wordlessly. It looked like someone was having a bad day.

"You just woke up?" Luka asked as she draped herself on the warmth of Miku's couch, tiredly. And the college student noticed the pillows beside her and looked up at the artist's appearance. A blush crept up her face as she stood up abruptly. "Ah er… Slept here again?" she tried to sound normal as she gestured the still warm sofa.

Nodding drowsily, the artist opened her mouth to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I couldn't study at my place. Do you mind if I do it here?" Luka asked, her eyes pleading knowing the teal-haired girl wouldn't be able to resist. Despite Miku's silent disposition, Luka understood that the artist was not unkind. In fact, in the short time they've been together she can deduce that the artist would offer her help if you asked.

Miku appeared to be thinking and Luka could practically feel her confidence drip away. It took a long moment before Miku replied and by this time Luka had already been thinking about other places she could study since she felt the artist would decline. "I have to leave in an hour but if you want, you can stay and lock up after."

Luka blinked before letting out a nervous giggle, "You actually had me worried there."

Miku just gave a small smile before walking to the mirror by her door. Seeing her filthy reflection, the artist tried to comb her hair with her fingers but it proved impossible with her hair's length. "Situations like these make me wonder why I keep my hair this long." She said as she tried to untangle a knot caused by a blob of pink paint.

"I like your hair." Luka offered, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the artist trying and failing to put order on her teal head. "It suits you." She added for good measure.

"Thanks… I guess," Miku muttered quietly, as if to herself but this made Luka smile as she heard, only because of the silence.

Miku excused herself to shower and she could see Luka begin to read the book she brought. Walking into her room, she pulled out some clothes and laid them on the bed before heading into the bathroom. The artist slipped out of her stained clothes and stepped under the showerhead. Manipulating the knob for the temperature, she turned the shower on and shuddered as the icy needles of water hit her naked skin. _Just what she needed to clear her head._

Cold turquoise eyes opened as she raised her hand to lean on the tiled wall, water dripping unforgivingly down her long eyelashes. Miku looked up and opened her mouth, filling it with shower water before spewing it out a second later. This was followed by furious scrubbing as she tried to wash off the paint stuck on her skin, especially by her neck since she had a habit of touching the part in the middle of painting.

"I hate this…" the artist groaned, dropping her shoulders depressingly. Miku turned the knob of the heater towards hot, from one extreme to another. Exactly like what she was feeling. "This is not good." Miku ignored the growing heat of the water as the image of the pink-haired college student entered her mind.

Miku has already finished the painting. And she was more than surprised why the finished product was a replica of a Megurine Luka with a clear view of her sky eyes. Painting was a mindless work. You don't think, you paint. You're not solving a problem, you just paint.

Painting is an activity where disassociation is applied productively. It is where consciousness wasn't used. Miku, as an artist knew that fact. Somehow her pink-haired friend has entered inside the pits of her mind and made a home there.

* * *

Outside the building, a black luxury sedan stopped and a man wearing beach clothes got out. He had a straw hat and a pair of cheap sunglasses on top of his head. The young man in early twenties was grinning from ear to ear as he approached a blonde woman flirting shamelessly with the security guard.

"Hola, mademoiselle~!" He greeted as his flip flops clad feet slapped the expensive marble floors. He bowed exaggeratingly low as he took the blonde woman's hand and kissed it, sending a wink to the security guard at the same time.

"Mikuo Hatsune, we agreed to meet at the beach, didn't we?" Lily made an offended face as she put her other hand on her hips and glared at the teal-haired man.

"Oui, but I figured I'd surprise my cute little sister anyway. How about you? It's still too early to pick her up, you know." Mikuo said as he adjusted his straw hat to get a better look at his companion. She was dressed the usual, dark fitting jeans and blue blouse that made her eyes glow.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean Miku's the only business I got now, hm?" Icy blue eyes glimmered flirtingly as it slid sideways to eye the eavesdropping security personnel. "Since you're already here, do you want me to accompany you to her floor?" she asked the silly looking bachelor.

"If you insist, my lady. It would simply be your company that I so desire." Mikuo did another deep bow that suited better if he was wearing princely clothes, not Hawaiian attire.

"Please, spare me this shit." Lily groaned depressingly, but a small smile tugged at her lips. It was almost nostalgic.

"Thy words still hold the olden thorns from second grade I see. But alas! It has been too long! We have unfortunately passed the stage of flipping skirts and throwing rocks at you beautiful lasses, yet your grudge upon my poor second grade self still blazes!" Mikuo placed a hand on his heart and a mock-wounded expression slid on his handsome face. "I am wounded by your cold treatment, fair lady."

Lily who had an exasperated look on her face the whole time just rolled her eyes repeatedly at the dramatic guy beside her. People stared at Mikuo's theatrical display and Lily who had a knack for melodrama herself was used to the weird looks. Simply put, the normal person who'd be spending time with them would be the one suffering greatly through the embarrassing attention these two individuals attract.

Luka was flipping through the pages of her book, immersing herself with the theories and the sound of each one softly playing through one ear bud in her left ear. She looked up from the book, a confused blank expression on her face before pulling the ear bud out and listening again.

Three knocks on the door.

She looked around the room, wondering if she should answer the door. Miku still hasn't got out from her room, probably still dressing up. While she was taking a long time deciding, another flurry of impatient knocks sounded again. Pushing herself out of the sofa, she padded silently towards the door.

Putting her hand on the knob, she hesitated. The last time she answered the door, it had set off a series of false rumours about her illicit relationship with the certain artist. Initially she was aghast about how the tale had evolved. Then she had realized that she seemed to be the only one making a big deal out of it because Miku showed absolutely no reaction about the embarrassing story. If she were to answer the door again, most probably it'll be just the delivery Miku called for breakfast. She hoped it'll be a different delivery boy. No need to put an exponent on top of the equation.

She caught her reflection in the mirror on the door's side and she stared at it. Luka was dressed simply, in black t shirt and short shorts that showed off her long toned legs. Her wavy pink tresses were left alone and flowed down her back glossily. Hopefully, she'd leave a good impression to the person on the other side of the door.

Swallowing nervously, she schooled her face to a normal expression before turning the knob open. She was greeted by the sight of a tall young woman with golden hair and an equally young man wearing a round straw hat with dark glasses on top. The woman's eyes widened when she saw Luka at the door.

_Oh, fuck._ Luka thought.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Miku's flat?" The woman said slowly and sharply, her arms crossed. There was a note of protectiveness in her voice, but it was simply the aggression Luka noticed at the moment.

"Ah, er…" Luka stepped back, the hostility in the woman's voice shocked her.

"Maa maa, Lily calm down, will you?" The young man soothingly said, patting the blonde's shoulder. He smiled at the surprised pink-haired woman and Luka saw the teal eyes and realized the resemblance. "We're here to visit Miku, is she inside?"

After a moment of recovering herself, she nodded. She met at the blonde woman's eyes and said calmly, "My name is Megurine Luka, a friend of Miku's."

Recognition lit up in the blonde's eyes before she snickered. The previous cold expression disappeared as a playful one replaced it. "Ooh~! You're that Luka huh?" Lily didn't bother to make her suggestive once-over discreet and subtle.

Luka grew confused at that. She had no idea what the other woman was talking about unless she was referring to the bloody awful rumours. The perverted look in the blonde woman's eyes caught Luka's attention and this caused blood to pool on her cheeks. Embarrassment and guilt filled Luka and she didn't know why she was feeling that way. Technically, she had nothing to be guilty about. After all, they were just rumours, baseless and false to the core.

Mikuo stood confused but offered a hand to the blushingly red woman by the front door, "I'm Mikuo, Miku's older brother. Pleasure to meet you, Megurine-san." He took off his hat, putting it on his chest and gave an embarrassingly deep bow. This caused Luka to go redder and Lily to laugh harder.

"N-nice to meet you too." Luka stammered in reply, overwhelmed.

Smacking the teal-head with her fist, the blonde grinned at the blushing girl. "My name is Lily and it is my pleasure to meet the one who tamed my dearest friend. How exactly is Miku in bed, ne Luka-san?"

Luka had never felt this mortified before. If possible, she felt all her blood flow to her head and any moment now it's going to explode. She wished it would just explode and kill her just so she won't be standing here and dying of shame. God, please shoot me now.

"What are you two talking about?" The man turned his head between the two women, "Megurine-san, are you my sister's girlfriend?" Mikuo asked seriously.

"Oops, I forgot he's here." Lily said under her breath at the same time Luka woodenly looked at the teal-haired guy with wide eyes. "Eh?"

"Mikuo-nii? Lily?" a voice behind them said with a hint of surprise. "Did we agree to meet up here?"

Luka never felt more relieved now that the attention of the two guests was focused on the girl behind her. When she turned to Miku, she felt weirdly awkward to see the artist wearing the splattered bathrobe, the same one she remembered she used last time she slept over. Luka felt warm in the cheeks, different from the embarrassment earlier. Her long teal hair was also wet and hung in tumbles across her back and small shoulders, with shower water still dripping. It was, Luka decided on a word, distracting.

"Miku!" Lily jumped onto the younger woman's arms like a little kid. It obviously showed how fond the blonde was of the artist. Before the two women could separate, a larger pair of arms snaked around their waists and pulled them up in a hug.

"You prodigal sister! You really need to visit me more often than once a month! Damn, I missed you!" Mikuo muttered as he kept swinging the two around.

"Let go, Mikuo! Can't breathe!" Lily choked while Miku looked a little blue.

Luka watched the scene, amused at the ridiculous display. _At least, they seemed to have forgotten about me._

* * *

_A/N: *pinches the bridge of my_ nose* I hope an anvil of inspiration hits me with an acceleration faster than a F1 racing cart. Or maybe, if you beg for a faster update, I'll think about it...

:D Nyahahah~  
*looks down on you* Kneel. And BEG.


End file.
